yo o mi hermano
by gumbalitocho
Summary: que pasaria si gohan se pone celoso de su hermano y por golpiarlo videl se enoja con el lo que termina en un amor entre videl y goten


capitulo 1

(¿me amas?)

yo:era un dia normal en la montaña paoz estaban haciendo una parrillada y gohan habia invitado a videl goku gohan y goten entrenaban ferozmente y terminaron cansadisimos goten le dijo a videl si le gusto y videl dijo que si siguieron charlando y milk como siempre le decia a videl si se ivan a casar y eso arruinaba los planes de gohan de declararse ya que milk pregunto si lo queria y videl dijo

vi:claro somos amigos

gohan luego de eso penso que estaba en la **friend zone** y renuncio a susplanes sin embargo el dia siguio normal hasta para el cuando ya era de noche goku gohan milk y videl cenaban y goten se quedo dormido y lo llevaron a la cama goku y milk se fueron a dormir y videl y gohan se quedaron a solas y gohan queria decir sus planes pero fueron interrumpidos por goten quien se deperto fue y se sento con ellos siendo parte de la conversasion el hablaba con videl y mas se daba cuenta que la amaba hasta que dijo una pregunta que era inofensiva eso creia pero en realidad iva a traer muchos problemas

gt:oye videl a quien quieres mas a mi o a mi hermano

vi:los quiero a ambos son grandes amigos

yo:para gohan eso era coml si le destruyeran el corazon

gt:y pero a uno debes querer mas a quien

vi:a ti goten te quiero mas a ti

yo:gohan cegado por los celos no se dio cuenta que videl lo decia por que goten era un niño y queria escuchar eso pero se puso muy celoso y dijo

gh:en verdad lo quieres mas

vi:que

gh:te dije que si en verdad lo quieres mas

vi:pues si

yo:cuando un saiyajin ve que corre rriesgo de que le quiten a su pareja rreacciona con sus impulsos

gh:tu mocoso te matare ella es miaaaaaa!!!!! (se transforma en ss2)

yo:va volando y lo golpea tan fuerte que goten vomita mucha sangre videl empezo a gritar llamando a goku goku volo y detuvo a gohan videl fue corriendo junto a milk y veian como goten vomitaba chorros de sangre goku no tuvo ninguna opcion y desmayo a gohan y fue a ver a goten pero goten nombro a videl y se desmayo goku uso la tele transportacion y busco semillas del ermitaño tomo una y goten la tomo restauro sus fuerzas y se sintio mejor minutos despues desperto gohan y dijo

gh:que sucedio

vi:eres un miserable gohan como puedes hacerle eso es pequeñito y tu hermano (lo abofetea)

yo:gohan claro no sintio nada pero el dolor en su corazon por que el amor de su vida lo insulto y lo golpio y por que el golpio a su hermano el penso *no soy digno del amor de ninguno de los dos ni de mi hermano ni de ella* fue sin decir nada preparo una maleta les dijo que se iria y volo fue a corporacion capsula y le dijo a bulma si no tenia algun lugar que le preste y bulma confundida le dijo que tenia una casa de t en hawai gohan se fue y bulma penso que seria mejor no preguntar que paso luego llamaria a milk para preguntarle que paso horas despues bulma no podia creer lo que milk le dijo y milk tampoco podia creer que su hijito se habia ido gohan no quiso tener mas amistades con su familia por que no podia perdonarse por lo que le hizo a su hermano videl siguio teniendo una amistad con milk goku y goten un dia fue videl cocino junto a milk comieron y goku quizo entrenar con goten pero goten seguia triste no quizo entrenar fue a su cuarto a llorar sin que nadie se de cuenta

mi:pobre goten esta tan triste

vi:tal vez yo pueda animarlo un poco quiere que baya

mi:por favor videl intentalo

yo:videl fue al cuarto de goten toco la puerta

gt:quien sea vayase quiero estar solo

yo:videl entro

gt:videl

vi:goten se que estas triste y que incluso crees que es tu culpa pero necesitamos que entiendas que no lo es y conociendo a gohan es por un tiempo por que se cree culpable pero el tampoco lo es aunque tu eres menos culpable que el tu pregunta era tan inocente y el rreacciono de un modo horrible lastimandote tu preguntastes eso por ser un niño per...

gt:videl yo pregunte eso por que en realidad yo te...amo hace mucho siento esas emociones y no podia ignorarlas y eso trajo estos problemas yo te amo pero si lo hubiera ignorado todo seria mejor

vi:goten no se que decir me alagas realmente y estaria feliz de ser tu novia pero eres muy pequeño para ser tu novia

gt:aunque no seas mi novia quiero saber si me amas

vi:goten eres muy pequeño y...

gt:me amas

vi:goten es que...

gt:me amas di la verdad no importa cual sea te voy a amar siempre

vi:(suspiro) la verdad es que en estos dias yo tambien me he sentido incomoda contigo me he sentido feliz y nunca quize pensar que era amor pero no tengo que ir encontra de mis sentimientos la verdad es que yo


End file.
